The Cult of Vengeful Bladers
by Castles in the sky
Summary: CHAPTER 7 NOW UP! I always wondered why Kai had his blue triangles on his cheeks, even though I know they do actually come off. This is my version of why he wears them. R&R plz, and NO FLAMERS.
1. Musings

The Cult of Vengeful Bladers

Summary: I always wondered why Kai had his 4 blue triangles on his cheeks. So, - I came up with this little idea as to why they're there. This is set in the second series by the way, (Beyblade V Force) R&R Plz!! 

Gothic: Well, this is basically a wild and wacky idea that popped into my head. Plz R&R, and my kitty (Microsoft Office Assistant that is a cat) wishes to sat something too.

Kai: But I have privileged rights as the main character. Oh, and as usual, Gothic does not own me, or anyone else. She does however; own Siseki Hiawati, Celina Hiawati and Nathan Kuyn.

Kitty: And I must read this entire story by hand. Then, I have to ensure how many words Gothic has written, and then still find time for a catnap. What a life. (goes to sleep.)

Gothic: Evil kitty, dissin' me.  Well, onto the wild and wacky story. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Russia, 1991. Balkov Abbey. **

**It was a cold evening as numerous young Russians gathered in a cramped hall. They had come from miles around to this strange Abbey, where Monks had once prayed for forgiveness to their holy God.  The group were a mixture of several aged children, the youngest being 4 or 5 years of age and the oldest no more than 9 or 10 years old. Kai and Celina Hiawati stood amongst the crowd, worried and frightened. They were a mixture of boys and girls, some being from around Russia, others from the Abbey itself.  Nathan Kuyn, the organiser of the huge crowd, had gathered them all together for a very good reason. However unique they all were individually, they all shared two things in common: **

**All of them were Bladers, and all of them had been hurt and terrified by Boris in the past. Now Nathan sought revenge, and was tonight going to make a very different proposal to the youngsters around him. **

**"Young Bladers! We have been all hurt, mistreated and forced to do wrongdoings in the past. Now it is time to seek our rightful revenge! I propose to you that we form our own organisation, a Cult, and exist to right the wrongs of this place. Let us join together!!" Nathan cried his words to the restless crowd. They all cheered and cried their agreement, and for a minute, Nathan was afraid that the guards of the Abbey might hear them.  But they were safe for the time being, and Nathan raised his hands for quiet. **

**"My fellow Russian Bladers, we shall unite. All who agree please raise your hand now. And please, try to keep your voices down."**

**At least 90% of the room's young guests raised their hands in agreement, remembering to keep things quiet. Only a low murmur could be heard around the room, as Nathan's pleased look gave hope to the remotely cold Bladers, as the room itself was at rather low temperatures.  Nathan now called for all of those who did not wish to be a part of the Cult to come forward to where he stood. Three nervous young girls carefully pushed their way through the crowd, and then stood nervously in front of Nathan.**

**"You three do not wish to be a part of this Cult?" Nathan questioned the girls.**

**"Um, no, it would against our families wishes. Our two families, my friends here are sisters, wished that we never joined any Cult or Organisation based on violence. We do not want to disappoint them." A shy young girl who looked about 7 answered Nathan.**

**"Very well. You may leave here now out of your own free will, but on one condition."**

**"What is that Sir?"**

**"Please, you may call me Nathan. The condition is that you never tell anyone about this Cult, and never reveal anything about us.  We trust you to keep us a safe secret, for terrible things will happen should Boris find out about us."**

**Young Kai left his sister's side at that. He ran through, the people and, coming to Nathan, bowed before him, and spoke terrible words.**

**"If you do not mind me saying Sir Nathan, but if Boris finds out about us, Voltaire will surely be told. Terrible, maybe even horrific torturous things will happen to us, and my sister and I, why we will probably die for our betrayal against…against our…. our Grandfather." Kai shuddered as he spoke the last word.**

**The whole room in fact, shuddered and cried out at these words.  Kai's bare, pale cheeks lost even more colour, and his little face clearly showed his fright. Nathan decided to press on. He dismissed the young girls when they had promised to never tell, and had Kai run back to his sister. Then he spoke 8 words:**

**"We are now The Cult of Vengeful Bladers!!" The room exploded again. He hushed them down, and spoke once more. " We shall bear a mark to show our loyalty to The Cult. And this, why this shall be our sign:" He held up his left index finger, and held his right index and middle fingers in a 'scissor' type formation across the width of the left finger. "We will be unstoppable!!!" They all cheered, and held up their cold, numb fingers in the form of their new sign. Amongst the crowd, a certain young, blue haired 4 year old was taught the sign by his elder sister of two years, and proudly held up his own numb fingertips.**

Whilst a young two year old with equally two toned blue hair watched coldly from the rafters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gothic: Well, I know it's short, but I had to set the scene, and this style seemed to go well. I promise to get the next chapter up in between writing Shape Shifters, and then you can review and tell me if you like or hate.  NO FLAMERS. 


	2. Let It Rip!

The Cult of Vengeful Bladers 

****

Summary**:** It's in the first chapter.

Gothic: Told you I'd be back. It's freezing here in England, and my fingers are probably going to seize up from all this writing soon. (Holds cup of tea she's just made in hands until the hands warm up.) Ah, that's better. Warm fingers! Now, on with the fic!

Kai: And Gothic doesn't own me, or anything else to do with Beyblade, but she does own Siseki Hiawati, Celina Hiawati and Nathan Kuyn. No suing now please.

MOA (Microsoft Office Assistant who was mentioned in the last chapter): And once again I will count, and make sure Gothic has written enough words. She did surprisingly well in the last chappie, considering that it was supposed to be a _short_ chappie.  Oh well, onto the ficcie! 

~~~~~~~~~~

Japan, 2002.  The Granger Household.

It was midnight when the first bangs were heard. Everyone in the neighbourhood where the Granger household stood heard massive explosions in the sky from the North. Artificial lightning from the explosions streaked across thousands of miles down to the South of Japan, where Tokyo stood. Tyson Granger and several other Bladers were roused from their beds and to the door. They watched as the lightning occurred with every bang. Yet, it was obvious in the strangest way that the bangs and explosions heard were not thunder.  These 'explosions' were in fact the bombing of a ship in the harbour that had been sabotaged.  On board this ship, were several teenagers, who, angry that the ship had been sabotaged, abandoned ship on the nearest lifeboat. The oldest, and most probably the leader spoke fast to his companions.

"Come on! We must find him. Remember my brothers, there is much sacrifice among us now. Row faster, the ship will explode soon. The ship, called the 'Quinakova' began to break down. The little boat carrying the 'brothers' landed just as the ship completely, with much groaning and creaking broke into three, and gradually dropped beneath the murky depths. The helicopters that had been bombing the ship pulled off and took to the skies. 

Back with Tyson and the others, everyone was gradually retiring back to bed. Kai however, lounged against the wooden doorframe, and stared up into the skies. He had a good idea as to what the explosions had been, and spent much time that night staring up into the blackness of the midnight sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Russia, 1991. Balkov Abbey.**

**Kai stood amongst many others, his sister beside him. They were now going to their third meeting since Nathan had brought the group together, and were hoping to receive confirmation that they were part of the cult. There were many who had come from S T Petersburg, and other far off places from around Russia. They were hoping that this wouldn't be a failure. Kai himself was nervous. Nathan now announced the new mark of the cult. **

**"My fellow brothers, it is time that we showed our respect and loyalty to the cult. You see these marks upon my cheeks? These will be upon your own cheeks, but will not be permanent. It is only in the utmost urgency shall we remove them. Let us unite!!" The entire hall erupted, - as usual. Nathan now began to hand out little tattoos, that would go on extremely easily, but did take a bit of work to get off. The buzzing hall barely noticed, as many succeeded in placing them on in a matter of seconds.  It was only a few minutes more before they would have to go again, and not many wanted to.**

**A small 2 year old girl, who bore a 5cm scar across her forehead watched once again, hidden in the darkness. She watched her sister, and found herself wishing her sister was dead.**

Japan, 2002. The Forest

"Let It Rip!!" Tyson and Max faced of against each other in a somewhat friendly match. 

"Come on Tyson! I didn't fix that new attack ring for nothing." Kenny and Dizzi surveyed the battle from a comfy rock nearby. Rei observed the battle from at the side of Tyson, and Hilary was cheering Max on as well as playing referee. Kai meanwhile, took up his usual position leaning against a tree.  

"Alright Chief, I'm doing the best I can! Dragoon! _ATTACK!!!" _ Tyson and Dragoon charged towards Max, and after two spilt seconds, Draciel was lying on the grass. 

"_ALRIGHT! I WON!" _ Tyson went into his usual victory cheer, and started dancing around on the grass. Max picked up Draciel, and examined him, before joining Tyson.

"Nice moves Tyson. You really went for it, didn't you? " Max congratulated Tyson, and went to join Rei and Kenny. Kai kept silent, but noted the moves and the victory, whilst Hilary was cheering and screaming as much as Tyson.

No one noticed the eyes watching them through the trees,  the eyes that were not of Ozuma, but of another force…

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Gothic: You love it, - don't you? Oh, aright, I'm kidding, but believe me, the flash from the past scenes in bold _are _necessary. Plz R&R!!


	3. Enter The Cult

The Cult of Vengeful Bladers 

****

Gothic: Well, you reviewed, you asked for more of the story, so here it is! Now you meet the mysterious force watching through the trees that **wasn't ** the Saint Shields! (I think that's what Ozuma and the others in his Beyblading group are called…) On with the ficcie!!

Kai: *leaning against wall* Why do I bother? MOA, you do the disclaimer. I have to sulk for a while.

MOA: Fine. Gothic does not own it, but does own Siseki and Celina Hiawati, as well as Nathan Kuyn. Gothic! Are you going to tell them then?

Gothic: Oh, that. Okay people, I have repetitive strain of my wrists at the moment from typing wrong for the last two years. As a result, I have a condition threatening to deform my baby fingers **permanently. ** I am now learning to type properly, but my typing will be a lot slower for a while. This means updates will only happen when I write the next chappies. Sorry about that!

Kai: Good job too. I don't get as much torture.  And when someone lower down says 'brohzer', they actually mean 'brother.

MOA: Hey! Lay off Gothic! She ain't done nothing wrong! On with the ficcie before I scratch his eyes out!! Oh and:   "talking"   _{thinking}_.

~+~+~+~+~+~

**Russia, 1994. Balkov Abbey.**

****

A 6 year old Kai ran through the corridors. He had to find her, his sister needed his help. Siseki, his younger sister had threatened to kill Kai's other sister, Celina. Celina and Kai were both members of the Cult, whereas Siseki wasn't. Somehow, she knew about them, and, in her anger, had threatened to kill Celina, then take her own life. 

**"Siseki, please. Put the knife down. There's no need for this mindless game." Celina shrank away from the younger girl like a terrified animal.**

**"Game? You think this a game sister? I am only a 4 year old girl. You are 9, more than double my age.  Why are you so scared?" Cold, scornful eyes surveyed the room.**

**"I am scared because you threaten my life. I cannot alone defeat you. Siseki, you hold the upper hand." Still crouched in her corner, the wise girl tried desperately to keep the crazy younger girl talking.**

**"If I hold this 'upper hand', then I could kill you right here, right now. Any reasons as to why I shouldn't just thrust this blade into you?" It had become teasing, and Siseki was running the blade along her pale, bare arms.**

**"Because I love you, and you are my sister." It was most likely to make the insane 4 year old sneer with laughter, but it was worth a shot.**

**She did laugh. An evil, sneering cry of pure deadly laughter rang around the room.**

**"Oh, sister. How naïve you are. You really think pleas of love and happiness will help you? I think not. Die sister!"**

**A corridor away, young Kai stopped in pure shock as a deathly scream for help of someone surely dying rang through the endless corridors.**

~+~+~+~+~+~

Japan, 2002. The River Bank. 

"Come on guys! I'm hungry! How much longer do we have to sit here and watch Kai and Rei battle?" Tyson complained as his stomach rumbled in agreement.

"You mean Kai's once in a year battle Tyson. I'm surprised he actually took up Rei's challenge." Max  jokingly put in.

"Uh, Max, this really isn't the time. Besides, I'm still working out how we're going to defend our bitbeasts against the Saint Shields." Kenny, brain box as ever, sat comfortably upon the nearby slope of the bank. Kai surprisingly enough, wasn't really concentrated upon the battle. He let Rei win, and then took up his usual position against the wall. The battle had been over in two minutes.

"Good battle Kai. You wanna work on that technique"

"Not now. I'll see you guys later. I'll be around somewhere." Kai took to the streets, and carefully walked off, his mind clearly on other things, 

_{I wonder what's bothering him. It must be important if it's distracting Kai.} _

Rei shook the thought from his mind and joined the others as they went for something to eat. Nobody noticed the shadows that appeared around them. They _did_ pay attention when the shadows jumped from walls and buildings, revealing themselves to be human. 

"Hey! What do you freaks think you're doing??!!" Tyson, megaphone extraordinaire shouted at the incoming figures.  

They all seemed strange, as if there was a deep secret about them. It was Rei who noticed it. Every single member of this group had Kai's 'triangles' on their cheeks, and each one had that 'glint', in his or her's eyes. 

{Okay, this is getting worrying. What do these people want, and why do they have similar appearances to Kai?}

Rei was getting considerably worried, as the little group came in closer. 

"Man you guys could really use a sun tan. You're all looking awfully pale." Hilary, stating the obvious, received numerous looks from everyone around her. Finally, a girl came forward. With a considerable foreign accent, she spoke to the Bladebreakers:

"Could yu repeat zat pleease?  And speeak slowerr so zat we cann understand yu." Her voice was thick, and she clearly would have been able to communicate better in her own native language. 

"O…kay. Um, do you like, have a name then?" Tyson _did_ slow down his speech, but some showed obvious signs that they were straining to understand him.

"I am Celina Hiawati. We seek my brohzer, who is here in Japonee." Her accent wasn't easy to place, and the people around her were shifting uneasily.

"Did you just say your name was Celina Hiawati? And what do you mean by brohzer?" Tyson began to question the slightly confused girl in front  of him. She looked about 18, with two toned, silvery grey hair. Her eyes, which were a cross between crimson and deep mahogany brown, surveyed the angry Japanese teen in front of her. 

(A/N: I don't like Kai's grey eyes in the second series, so they're still my favourite mysterious crimson coloured ones in this fic! I thought they were brown at first!)

"Tyson, calm down. I think she means 'brother', and she is foreign, from what I can tell from her accent." Rei's serious voice intervened the situation.  "What country are you from Celina?"

"We are fromme Russiare! (She means Russia. 0_0) My brohzer, he fromme Russiare as well!" She spoke with triumph and pride in her voice.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take you back with us, I have a good guess as to who her brother is." Kenny quickly made sense of the situation, and dragged Tyson backwards, causing him to stumble and trip.

"Kenny! Let go! I wanna know more. Why are you guys here anyway?" Tyson struggled against Kenny's grip, but Rei and Max helped, and Tyson was dragged away from the slightly scared Russian.  Then, a young boy stepped forward. He had a clearer accent, but it still had glitches.

"If yu pleez, we must go back soon. We need Celinia's brohzer to comme. Nathan Kuyn requieres all members back." The boy spoke slowly, but understandable.  

"We'll have to take them back with us. Come on guys." Kenny motioned towards the pathway home, and the little group obediently followed them.

"Hey, um, guys?  Who's Nathan Kuyn? And what do you mean by 'you have to go back soon', anyway?" Max, curious as ever,  tried to speak slow enough for the eagerly following Russians to understand him.

"Go back to Russiare, of course. And Nathan Kuyn is the leader of the Cult." Celina, who had been observing the view from the roadside, answered Max.

"What the heck is the Cult?" Hilary looked with confusion and her usual hothead expression at Celina.

"But, but my brohzer neva tolds yu? About ze Cult?" Celina looked away, and mumbled something in Russian.

"Uh, no. Wanna share?" Hilary, optimistic as ever, sharply put in an answer.

"Ze Cult would probably be better explained by my brohzer. Ask him." 

A look of hurt and confusion crossed her face. Other girls came forward and spoke reassuring words to her in Russian. There was silence as they turned the corner into Tyson's street. 

And found Kai leaning against the doorframe,  fully aware of the confusion around him.

~+~+~+~+~+~

Gothic: Well,  that was it for this chappie. If there are any words Celina or anyone else said that you didn't understand, tell me in an email or review, and I'll leave another review or email with the English or American translation. Reviews please!! 


	4. Brotherly Love

The Cult of Vengeful Bladers 

****

Gothic: Okay, here we go again! It's nearly 11.10am in the morning, and I still have to walk my dog later.  Winter is definitely coming in now!

Kai: Yeah, on the terms of that review…How the heck do I explain the Cult now??!!

MOA: Gothic keeps clicking on the 'Animate!' button. She wants me to meow! 

Gothic: But it's fun when you meow! You sound cute!

Kai: But she doesn't want to sound cute. I'll fetch Rei if you want cute sounding kitties. Oh, and Gothic doesn't own it, but does own (as usual) Siseki and Celina Hiawati, as well as Nathan Kuyn. Oh, and to start with, it's back to Russia!

MOA: On with the ficcie! Reviews please! And:   "talking"    _{thinking}  _

~+~+~+~+~+~

**Russia, 1994. The Church Graveyard.**

****

Kai stood before the gravestone, running his fingertips along the smooth, almost silky feel of the marble headstone. Two months ago, in May, his sister had been stabbed to death. 

****

Not your usual cold blooded murder, and not really in self defence either. 

The funeral had been delayed until three days ago. Something about 'no money', and 'worthless girl'. Didn't she deserve to be laid to rest?

Sometimes, Kai didn't think so. As the first few drops of rain fell, Kai traced the outline of his sister's name, carved forever more upon smooth stone.

'Siseki Hiawati.  1990 – 1994'

'Sister to Celina and Kai Hiawati'

'Crazy in her own loving way'

Laughter escaped Kai's rapidly turning blue lips. He laughed until he was mocking his dead sister, instead of mourning her.

"You deserved to die sister. If I ever find you again. I'll make sure Celina stabs you to more than just death." Still laughing, Kai turned, and walking casually away, as if nothing had ever changed. 

And yet, Kai had not been the one to maliciously murder his sister. Celina, the older one, had knocked the knife out of Siseki's hand just before Siseki had a chance to get the knife at the older girl's throat. Then, Celina had picked up the knife, and plunged it into her younger sister's chest. 

The girl had died from loss of blood.

At first, Kai had thought his big sister gone forever. But then, upon finding her alone in the room, covered in blood, and Siseki  lying ever so still on the cold stone floor, in a deep pool of blood, calmed Kai's nerves, as if seeing your sister dead was an everyday occurrence. Voltaire believed Celina's tale that it was in self defence, as the fight had happened in a non – camera area.  But it was as Celina said, when Kai first came upon the bloody scene:

"She asked for it."

~+~+~+~+~+~

Japan, 2002. The Granger Household.

"Kai! Hey Kai!  Wanna do some explaining for us?" Tyson's loud voice echoed across the entire neighbourhood.  Kai's equally crimson and brown eyes flickered open. 

"I think Tyson, that a certain sister of mine could use an explanation of things first." Kai's glare softened, as he surveyed the familiar group of people in front of him. 

"But…but..she's your…" Tyson didn't finish his sentence, as Kai swept past him, and spoke a few words of Russian to the group. Many smiled, and looked pleased to see their old friend again. Then, Kai, spoke several more words to Celina. She lifted her look from the floor to her brother. They spoke, off side to the other Cult members, who respected the fact that the two needed to talk. The Bladebreakers talked amongst themselves, but the conversation going on between Kai and Celina was much more exciting.  (A/N: Below is Kai and Celina's conversation, - translated into English for all of you who don't know Russian, - including me!) 

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"You didn't tell your friends Kai. If you never told them, then how are they supposed to know what is happening?"

"Hey, his Royal Highness Tyson will demand an explanation later. And right now, I'm gathering that the Cult needs me."

"Nathan Kuyn needs all members back. Can you leave your friends?" 

"I'm not sure. Listen, if you and the others have come all this way to find me, then what's wrong? Why has Nathan sent you all? Is it only me you have been sent to find, or is it all members of the Cult?"

"All members. I am leading the group sent to find all members in Japan. So far, we've found 5, including you. There are 2 members left. I cannot tell you what we are all needed for now, but I will tell you when the time is right." 

"I can still remember when you killed Siseki. Is it still about that, or have things finally changed?"

"Kai please! I was young then! You thought I was dead! If I hadn't killed the crazy girl, she would of murdered me. Is that what you wanted? For

her to kill me instead? Well?" Her anger rose in her voice, a sign that even the Bladebreakers noticed. The Cult members trembled and looked

worried. Kai's voice softened in his answer.

"Celina, I didn't mean it that way. I mean, that you aren't going to tell me what I, and all the other Cult members are wanted for, still because of Siseki's death? Or is there another reason, one that you don't want to share yet?"

"Okay. So yes, maybe this is slightly about her. But I had orders to tell you when the time was right. That time isn't now."

"Yeah, I can live with that. And my friends will understand when I explain it to their dumb brains." The two laughed, and Celina enveloped her little brother in a hug. 

"So, um, ready for explanation times yet?" Max actually seemed to not appear so optimistic in his approach, as Kai made his way back to them.

"Later. Right now, these guys have to get going. They're gonna go get a few other members of the Cult, and then come back for me. Gives me enough time to do a bit of explaining to you guys." Simple, yet complex in answer, Kai summed up the whole situation.

If there was going to be any talking that night, they were going to have to think again.

~+~+~+~+~+~

**Russia, 1995. Balkov Abbey**

****

Celina raised her head to face Voltaire. Proud as ever, she sat there, surveying the anger of her Grandfather. 

"You killed her, didn't you? You filthy little rat." Voltaire viciously lashed out at Celina again.        

**"I never killed her deliberately Grandfather. I was a 9 year old girl, and I killed her in self defence." Celina raised her head all the more proudly.**

**"But they say you murdered her on purpose, for the fun of it. Who are you to argue?"**

**"Murder me yourself if you want. You only wanted her to stand along Kai when you take over the world." Celina was taunting her Grandfather, and dangerously playing with fire.**

**"The blow to her head knocked her unconscious, and left her with a 5cm scar to her forehead. **

**~+~+~+~+~+~**


	5. Many Questions, Few Answers

The Cult of Vengeful Bladers 

****

Gothic: Thanks and praise to everyone who has reviewed! I had writer's block for a while, and just didn't have the urge to write. I send my utmost thanks to you all who have waited patiently for this update.  I am still working on Shape Shifters in between working on The Cult, but I'll update when I can.

MOA: She keeps clicking on the 'animate!' button still! Tell Gothic to working on the story, and stop clicking on me!

Kai: I wish people would pay attention to the bold flashbacks. They reveal an important part of the story. But no one puts them together do they? And we start in Japan for once!

Gothic: And I do not own anything. I'm as poor as a church mouse. I do, as usual, own Celina and Siseki Hiawatari, and Nathan Kuyn. I finally found the correct spelling of Kai surname! I can't be bothered to correct it in past chapters. 

MOA: On with the ficcie! And this story was originally just an idea that popped into Gothic's head. Marvel at what a successful piece it became!

Kai: Stop boasting. Less talk! More writing!

~+~+~+~+~+~

Japan, 2002. The Granger Household 

After the group had left, the Bladebreakers settled themselves in a circle, ready to talk. Kenny was still sat with Dizzi, trying to get a reading on the Cult.

"Hey guys! I got something! And I managed to translate it from Russian to Japanese." Everyone crowded round Dizzi's display screen, and found an interesting article on the Cult.  "This is what it says.." Kenny began to read it out to them:

"It has been told that this 'Cult', existing in Balkov Abbey is one of the most dangerous kind. The Cult itself, is called 'The Cult of Vengeful Bladers'. We can only assume that Bladers must mean 'Beybladers', as in the Beybladers that train at Balkov Abbey. The group are led by a ruthless young offender whom, for legal reasons, we cannot name. " Kenny stopped for a breather, and watched the intensely curious faces around him.

"So, the 'leader' would be this 'Nathan Kuyn' the group who came for Kai spoke about." Said Rei

"That's correct Rei. Nathan founded and originally started the Cult. He gave us the Cult name." Kai, naturally having read the article before, had been in his usual position against the door.                                                    

"Well, meanwhile, after that, they go on saying more:" Kenny put in, before Tyson could spring '20 questions'  on Kai. "The owner of Balkov Abbey, Boris Balkov, and his partner, Voltaire Kenakov, have said that they will do everything in their power to 'clamp down' on any member of this group. Voltaire, has said however, that his two grandchildren, Celina and Kai Kenakov may well be a part of this group. It is also said that Celina Kenakov the oldest of the grandchildren deliberately murdered her younger sister Siseki Kenakov in a frenzied attack. Celina claimed that it was in 'self defence' but was later discovered to be guilty. Because of the lack of evidence, Celina hasn't been convicted of murder. Meanwhile it is rumoured that Kai Kenakov may be on the brink of madness. However, this rumour has not been clarified." They looked up, and found themselves staring at Kai.

"I'm not mad, you know. Perfectly sane thanks." Kai was aware of the eyes staring at him.

"Um, your surname is Hiwatari, Kai."  Put in Kenny.

"Hiawatari is my Japanese surname. Voltaire changed the family's natural Russian surname of Kenokava to Hiawati several years ago. He thought it helped to cover up his criminal schemes. " Kai answered. 

"Hey, I never knew you were Russian!" Hilary feigned a look of mock shock.

"Well, don't we learn something new everyday." Kai said sarcastically. "Japanese is my third language and I perfected the accent as well. Gives me away as Japanese." 

"Hey, Celina is a murderer? It said she murdered her younger sister." Rei looked confused. Kai didn't look happy, but he answered anyway. Swallowing first, he spoke.

"I come from a family of four. Celina was the eldest, I was 2nd oldest, Siseki, our younger sister, and when I last saw my brother, kuris, the youngest, he was a baby still. Celina and Siseki were both born in the Abbey like me. We grew up together, with me being pushed into harsh training, and the two girls working as maids and servants. Kai stopped for a breather. 

" We never knew you had more family Kai!" Tyson, sensitive as ever, stuck his obnoxious mouth in.

" Yes Tyson, I have more family. And Celina killed Siseki."

"Why? Why would she kill her younger sister?" Rei, more sensitive, spoke with a low voice.

"I don't really know. Siseki threatened Celina, as she was a crazy girl, and Celina killed her when Siseki was off guard. There was no real need to kill her, but Celina did it anyway. I was three thousand corridors away, and only heard the screams. When I got there, Celina could only say 4 words." Kai's expression gave him away as nervous about telling them this.

"And what was that?" Max spoke equally low as Rei.

"She asked for it."

~+~+~+~+~+~****

**Russia, 1995. Balkov Abbey. The Test Room.**

****

**Kai watched in awe, as they launched the blade. His grandfather's hired scientists had been testing a legendary new bitbeast, that would change the world when they released it. Okay, so it was an artificial bit, but it was so powerful, that the world would one day bow before this bitbeasts master.  Voltaire Kenakov had great plans for this 'master', despite the fact that he already knew who would be the one to tame this creature.**

**He didn't count on the new master of this bitbeast to attempt control so soon.**

**Kai crashed his way through the glass, and received several cuts on his shoulder and arm. ****The glass fell everywhere, and Kai tiptoed his way through the dangerous patches of various glass. Approaching the launcher, Kai's eager young hands stretched upwards, and just managed to grasp the black and green Beyblade attached to it. Pulling it down, young Kai examined the sharpish object, and watched the unnatural glow of the black phoenix inside. **

**"Whoa! Way cool!" Kai smiled.**

**The naïve young Beyblader attached the black blade to his shooter, that he'd thoughtfully brought with him. Moving to a safe enough position, he raised the shooter to the ceiling above.**

**"Let it rip!" **

**Black Dranzer immediately sensed freedom. Sending out a wave of energy, the Blade was quickly consumed in a energy glow of a neon green colour. Then the blade shot towards Kai, and had he not ducked sharply out of the way, would have had his head sliced off in one clean swoop. Nervous little whimpers escaped Kai's terrified lips. Spinning out of control, Black Dranzer darted everywhere. Up to slice through the ceiling, down to crumble the dish into breadcrumbs. The walls were shredded into little bits of brick mixed with plaster. The glass of the watching room was shattered into a thousand pieces with the first wave of shock energy, that fled away from the terrified youngster, and the madly out of control blade. Kai cowered in a corner, as plaster, brick and clouds of dust collapsed on top of him. He coughed, trying to fend off the dust now trying to get to his lungs, and choke him to death. More shockwaves of energy rushed away from the Beyblade, creating havoc and destruction in some parts of the Abbey nearby. **

**In his room, not too far off, Tala awoke. Tumbling out of bed, he could feel the vibrations of what felt like an earthquake somewhere nearby.  He and many others crowded around in the hallways, as a brave older boy ran for Boris and Voltaire, who were both on the opposite side of the Abbey. Tala, Ian, Spencer and several others bravely moved in to where Kai was.**

**"Someone's got to be in there! That blade can't be spinning be itself. Someone had to launch it." Tala cried above the noise of breaking rock.**

**Beneath Kai, the world was shaking, as the floor threatened to collapse onto the next level. Such a disaster would kill Kai, either by choking from dust inhalation, or the weight of the ceiling above Kai completely falling on him, and crushing him to death.**

**The bad thing was that he had no chance of escaping before that happened. If someone didn't help Kai soon, - he would die. **

~+~+~+~+~+~

Gothic: Will Kai die? (Hey that rhymes!) Will the other Bladebreakers accept that Kai's got a murderer for a sister? Will the Cult come back?

Find out in the next instalment!


	6. To Live, Or Not To Live, That Is The Que...

**The Cult of Vengeful Bladers.**

****

Gothic: I got bored, so I figured I'd update The Cult.  I was gonna wait, and see if I got some more reviews, but I was bored shitless hanging around, doing nothing. *runs off to make cup of tea* 

MOA: *purrs* She keeps pressing the 'Animate! Button over, and over again. Stop her will you?!?! Please help me!

Kai: Shut up, and on with the ficcie. Gothic has decided she's going to be cruel to you all, and start in Japan again.

Gothic: *returns with warm cup of tea* I am currently poorer than a church mouse. I don't own it, so don't sue me, 'cause I can only pay you 1p! (1p, or a penny, is the lowest amount coin you can get in the pound currency.) 

~+~+~+~+~

Japan, 2002. The Granger household 

Everyone stared as Kai spoke these 4 words. They weren't said with Kai's usual cold attitude, and his 'cold-hearted bastard' personality that Kai usually threw at everyone wasn't there. If Rei wasn't mistaken, there was actually some form of _emotion_ in his voice. The weight of what Kai had told them was settling on their minds, as each member of the team took these words in. Silence descended upon the still room. An artist would have had no trouble painting them, as they were almost still life forms. Eventually, Tyson spoke. He must of realised at long last that things were seriously wrong here, as his voice was surprisingly low, and more serious than normal.

"So, did Boris and Voltaire ever get any punishment in then?" 

Kai sent half a death stare in Tyson's direction. Then, seeming to remember that Tyson was only curious, he relaxed, wondering how he was ever going to explain this properly.

"That article told you, they never had enough evidence to prosecute her. She would have been charged with Siseki's murder otherwise. I lied to them, told them I didn't see or hear anything." Kai stopped, the memories of his sister's grave enclosing his thoughts.

No one said much after this. The evening was growing darker, and in the other room, the on T.V was loud enough for everyone to hear the news report 

What they heard next would change their lives, their view points, and slightly more importantly, the reason why Nathan Kuyn had called for The Cult.

~+~+~+~+~

**Russia, 1995. Balkov Abbey. The Test Room.**

Kai's cries for help echoed through the crumbling building. Tala heard Kai, and immediately moved forward.

"Hey, What are you doing? Your crazy! Nobody could live through that!" Ian moved in to stop Tala.

"I heard a cry for help. Someone is in there, and if I can reach them, I'm gonna help them."

"Whatever. Just don't expect me to pick up the pieces." Ian's oversized nose stuck up rudely in the air. Arrogant as ever, he made no move to help Tala.

Tala, with Bryan and two others flanking him, moved in.

"Hey! Is anybody in there?!?! We've come to at least attempt to save you!" 

"Oh you're nice aren't you Tala?!?!" Kai shouted back over the crashing noise. 

"Kenakov? You're in there?! You crazy thing, move nearer to where the watching windows used to be."

"I'll try."  
  


Kai desperately tried to get closer to where he could see Tala's blurred figure. The room was really starting to lose stability, and half the ceiling was threatening to cave in on Kai.

"Come on Kenakov! Move closer! I can't reach you from there!" Tala stretched out as much as he could, Bryan and the other two ensuring Tala himself didn't fall in the rapidly destructive hellhole.

Kai went for it, really pushing himself forward, throwing his whole body weight at what was left of the watching windows. Blood was trickling down his face and various parts of his body, but he grabbed Tala's hand. With all of the boys on the outside pulling as well, Kai's tired, bruised body was dragged out of the dangerous area he had created. 

Boris swept through the crowd at this point, demanding to know what had happened, who was hurt. Kai, who was only just outside the Test Room, was still in danger, and failed to notice the piece of brick coming at his head.

It was a miracle in itself that Kai survived that night. 

~+~+~+~+~+~

Gothic: Well? Did you like it? I know it's short, but I figured you might want update, and I'm working on my tenth story at the moment, as well as the fact that I've been ill, and been off school! 

MOA: She's been too tired to write. What with all the coughing and sneezing, and wandering down for drinks in the middle of the night, I'm not surprised that this is a short chappie.

Kai: Well at least I lived. Now review people!


	7. War For Peace

The Cult of Vengeful Bladers 

****

Gothic: 20 reviews! Yay! I promise to update. Now we're going to have some fun, reasons, and the Cult are back!!!

MOA: Lets cheer Gothic on, as she's _still_ ill, and yet still finds time to write.

Kai: Remember what was said in the last chapter. This follows on from it.

Kenny: I've lost Dizzi. Where did I put my laptop?!?!

Tyson: It's outside, in the rain, where you last left it.

Kenny: *runs outside in mad panic* 

Tyson: *holding up Kenny's laptop grinning* Hehe. Works every time!

Gothic: On with the ficcie! Reviews please! "talking" _{thinking}_

**Please note: **This chapter features, and hints on racism. This may offend some people, and also focuses on the problems of racism that we face in this world we live in. Please do not take offence to the content of this chapter.

~+~+~+~+~

Japan, 2002. The Granger Household 

Everyone was lost in thought, the T.V giving out the news reports in the room next door. They were all about the conflict that was happening between Japan and Russia at the moment. It was a bit of a coincidence that there had been a disagreement between the two countries, due to Japan's dislike of Russia's republic rule, that striked out various laws illegal in Japan. These laws were not considered dangerous in Russia, and the republic state rulers had not included them in the country's state laws. 

Ironic, thought Kai, that Nathan Kuyn would send for them now. 

There could be a rebellion in Russia, if Russia accepted the illegal laws in Japan, and pleaded them illegal as well.

{Of course! That's why he's sent for us! There's already been word in Russia that there could be a rebellion, so Nathan's sent for the Cult, in case there is!}

With realisation dawning on Kai, he snapped out of what he had been thinking about, and focused on the concentrated looks of his friends. 

"Is anyone else really listening to the news reports in there?" Hilary's confused look broke the silence. 

"Well, if I listen long enough, I might just know why Nathan Kuyn sent for the Cult. So no, don't turn it off." Kai interrupted.

Hilary stared for a long moment, then turned away. Tyson however, was curious, and stuck his nose in, wanting to know what Kai had discovered. 

"Hey! You said you might know why the Cult was sent for! Well? Are you gonna share with us?" Tyson faced the famous Kai Death Stare with a huge grin on his face. 

"Think about it. The news reports are stating that Japan may declare war on Russia, over Russia's state laws. That could lead to a rebellion in Russia. If there is a rebellion, it'll be from the lower people, A.K.A.- me, Tala, and everyone in the Abbey. And as most people in the Cult are, or were in the Abbey, then…." Kai broke off, waiting for them to work it out.

"Of course! The members of the Cult are spread everywhere! If they are all gathered back again, there won't be problems recruiting everyone back again if a rebellion starts." Kenny, science wiz kid extraordinaire, worked it out in precisely 3.247 seconds. (Max was timing using Dizzi.)

"But why would the Cult get involved? Wouldn't there be enough protesters already?" Rei said.

"Boris and Voltaire are bound to get involved themselves. It's the perfect chance for fame and publicity. We are The Cult of Vengeful Bladers, meaning we are sworn to all chances of revenge on Boris. Besides, most Russians consider it the honourable thing to do for your country." Kai replied. He leaned back on the door post, lost in his thoughts. "The news would get to the members in Russia first anyway. That gave them the time needed to bring us all back. If this rebellion does break out, then transportation in, and out of the country will be halted, holding up the Cult progress in this."

"I have just one question." Max stood back, patiently waiting. "Are we coming, or are we going to fight for Japan?" 

Kai was taken aback by this. The thought had never crossed his mind. This was going to take a long time to explain properly. The war would make them unnatural enemies, whereas they were natural allies when there was no racist bar between them.

"Um, aren't you American Max?" It was said with carefulness in Kai's voice, trying not to offend Max.

"So I am. But I can fight for either country, or I can take a back seat." He replied with cheerfulness, the differences in race not affecting him.

This surprised Kai. But still, they had the choice. It was up to them, he had no right to influence them, nor to take offence if they did not share his views. He was going to go back to Russia, and fight for his country, but this current situation must never break their friendship, lest it force them to resort to violence and racism. 

"Well, I'm going to fight for Japan. This is dangerous ground, but it can be avoided." They were shocked at Rei's little speech. After all, they figured he'd take a back seat with Max. 

"I'm gonna fight for Japan too. It's our country, and war will only tear things apart anyway." Hilary made her point, and stood by Rei as well.

"I'm in. I don't know where this is going to go, but right now, it seems like the best thing to do." Kenny joined the other two, standing by them."  
  
"Well Tyson, I guess that means you're fighting for one side, and me the other." Kai finished the little debate, and made things clear on who was fighting for who. 

"But that don't make us enemies. You fight for Russia, and I'll fight for Japan. Then we'll see how things go." Rounding things off, everyone took up their places. 

"I guess zat's zat then. You actually worked out why Nathan called us all back." They looked up, startled, as the figures of the various members of the Cult stood there in the doorway.

"Celina!" Kai greeted his sister, as the Russian Beybladers made themselves comfortable.

"War will not tear ze bonds here apart. Zis is what we have been fighting for, zis is what we want." She looked around at all of the different mixtures of race.

"We will stop zis war, before it is too late."

~+~+~+~+~

Japan, 1997. The Mansion 

****

Young Kai stood at the exit, staring away the darkness that consumed the city below. Tokyo was a beautiful place, but it held many lost memories for Kai. He knew not, as to where he had really come from, whether it was Japan or Russia. They told him he was Russian, that his memories were lost.

**He couldn't even speak. Let alone find forgotten memories.**

**But still, if he was to ever remember, he would have to find his own way in this world. One day, one day he  dreamed of truly knowing who he was, where he had come from, what his future was. **

**If he ever got that far. He grandfather was cruel, even heartless to him. He made sure Kai thought the ways he had once known. Ensuring that the future planned for Kai worked out, he was guaranteed a place in the top 10 richest people in the world.**

**Now had the Bladebreakers not got in the way, things might of worked out.**

**But for now, Kai knew nothing. He swayed his head gently with the wind, unaware of what the future held for him. Mind full of the few memories he had, he longed to know more.**

**Only, there were some memories that Kai would one day hate to remember.**

~+~+~+~+~

Gothic: My fingers hurt. I'm still poorly, but I got a writing streak going this evening, so I won't disappoint you. Now, reviews please! If you didn't understand any parts of the main storyline, drop me a review stating what, and I'll leave another one with a slightly better explanation. Well, updates soon!

For my version of Kai's past, including the Abbey days, then read my songfic 'I am Dead, I am Dead.' It's good, I promise!  


End file.
